The Great Escape
by MIHighandAlexRider4eva
Summary: 2 of MI High/MI9's agents get kidnapped by KORPS maybe even more than and is it up to the rest of the team to save them before it is too late?Relationships are tested, tears are shed and who might die to save others? An action packed adventure story! :) Rated T just in case!
1. The Return

The Great Escape

I don't own any of these characters just to let you know. I hope that you enjoy reading my first fan fiction story!

Chapter 1

It was the first day back at school after the summer holidays and the gang finally reunited in the corridor after a long summer break. Some of them went to an MI9 training camp over the summer while the others did some missions and had a holiday.

Dan and Zoe came over looking really cheerful, chatting away about how exciting it was to be back at school and also holding hands.

"Hey you two love birds and Aneisha it's great to see you again!" said Tom staring excitedly at the others.

"Yeah so did anyone do anything exciting and dangerous during the holidays?" said Zoe smiling at Dan.

"Yeah" said Tom. "It was the opposite of exciting and dangerous. Me and Aneisha got sent to this secret MI9 training camp in the middle of nowhere for the summer. I had to brush up on my fieldwork skills and Aneisha had to learn some more computer skills" said a rather annoyed Tom.

"We would have rather been at home than stuck at that training camp for the whole summer, it was so boring and I was dying to get out there but it was impossible with all of the MI9 guards on ground patrol everywhere!" Aneisha exclaimed.

"Even the computer course was that boring" Aneisha said twiddling her fingers.

"Cheers Aneisha!" said Tom sarcastically.

"So who sent you to the training camp?" Dan questioned Aneisha.

"Who do you think?" Aniesha and Tom replied.

Dan and Zoe looked at each other slyly then replied in unison "oh Frank and Stella sent you there!"

Just then the bell rang and as they walked to the assembly hall and sat down Zoe told the others what she and Dan did in the holidays.

"I went on a holiday to France for 2 weeks with Dan and Frank came to watch us. We went paragliding and shopping in the markets, it was so romantic".

"Yeah bet Romeo and Juliet kissed and became a couple!" Aneisha whispered to Tom and Tom started laughing so much!

"Oi, I heard that" said Dan. "And for your information we kissed but we are not a proper couple yet!" We held hands but I will be asking her if we could be a couple this weekend as I have booked tickets to go and see Les Miserables which Zoe really wants to see" said Dan trying not to let Zoe hear what he is saying.

Just as Mr Flatley came in to give the school a welcome back speech, their pencils started flashing and they grumbled at the sight of what they thought would be their first mission after the holiday break, they all managed to tiptoe out of the room quietly without anyone looking and breathed a sigh of relief.


	2. The Mission

The Great Escape

I don't own any of these characters just to let you know. I hope that you enjoy reading my first fan fiction story!

Chapter 1

It was the first day back at school after the summer holidays and the gang finally reunited in the corridor after a long summer break. Some of them went to an MI9 training camp over the summer while the others did some missions and had a holiday.

Dan and Zoe came over looking really cheerful, chatting away about how exciting it was to be back at school and also holding hands.

"Hey you two love birds and Aneisha it's great to see you again!" said Tom staring excitedly at the others.

"Yeah so did anyone do anything exciting and dangerous during the holidays?" said Zoe smiling at Dan.

"Yeah" said Tom. "It was the opposite of exciting and dangerous. Me and Aneisha got sent to this secret MI9 training camp in the middle of nowhere for the summer. I had to brush up on my fieldwork skills and Aneisha had to learn some more computer skills" said a rather annoyed Tom.

"We would have rather been at home than stuck at that training camp for the whole summer, it was so boring and I was dying to get out there but it was impossible with all of the MI9 guards on ground patrol everywhere!" Aneisha exclaimed.

"Even the computer course was that boring" Aneisha said twiddling her fingers.

"Cheers Aneisha!" said Tom sarcastically.

"So who sent you to the training camp?" Dan questioned Aneisha.

"Who do you think?" Aniesha and Tom replied.

Dan and Zoe looked at each other slyly then replied in unison "oh Frank and Stella sent you there!"

Just then the bell rang and as they walked to the assembly hall and sat down Zoe told the others what she and Dan did in the holidays.

"I went on a holiday to France for 2 weeks with Dan and Frank came to watch us. We went paragliding and shopping in the markets, it was so romantic".

"Yeah bet Romeo and Juliet kissed and became a couple!" Aneisha whispered to Tom and Tom started laughing so much!

"Oi, I heard that" said Dan. "And for your information we kissed but we are not a proper couple yet!" We held hands but I will be asking her if we could be a couple this weekend as I have booked tickets to go and see Les Miserables which Zoe really wants to see" said Dan trying not to let Zoe hear what he is saying.

Just as Mr Flatley came in to give the school a welcome back speech, their pencils started flashing and they grumbled at the sight of what they thought would be their first mission after the holiday break, they all managed to tiptoe out of the room quietly without anyone looking and breathed a sigh of relief.

They raced to the caretaker's cupboard and Dan slid the switch open and scanned his finger on the biometric panel. They heaved the door open and went inside, Zoe pulled the lever to go down in the lift and they went shooting down the lift to the HQ. They reached the bottom and they were welcomed back by Frank and Stella.

"Good to see you again team apart from you Zoe" said Frank looking pleased.

Zoe lives with Frank at HQ.

"Welcome back team. I take it you all had a good summer, especially you Aneisha and Tom?" said Stella chuckling.

"Haha very funny, it was great!" said Aneisha sarcastically.

"So I suppose you would like me to book you in to the camp next summer then?" said Stella with a sly grin on her face.

"NO, no way am I going back to that camp!" replied Aneisha and Tom in unison.

"Haha" Frank chuckled. "I thought so".

"Right team lets get down to business, we have your first mission for you already" said Stella shushing the others.

Frank pulls up a photo of an abandoned warehouse near a quarry. "Team we have heard that there has been strange activity coming from this warehouse. We have right to believe that KORPS own this factory and are involved in something big" said Frank.

"We think that KORPS are planning to build something to create mass disaster so your mission is to infiltrate the warehouse and find some evidence that KORPS own this factory and what they are planning to do before it's too late!" said Frank.

"I do not want you to get busted by KORPS, try and stay undercover and I want you to be safe as you can!" said Stella.

"Here are your gadgets for this mission" said Tom handing Dan, Aneisha and Zoe each a special gadget for themselves.

They all received a spy pod and a headset to keep in contact with Frank, Stella and Tom.

"A mobile phone? What does it do?" said Dan looking very puzzled.

"If you aim it at a KORPS guard or an enemy and press the red call button it will shoot an electric shock at the person knocking them out!" said Frank eagerly waiting to try it out.

"Aneisha, you have a laser lipstick which can cut through metal and steel and it is handy if you get stuck in a situation" said Stella.

"And finally Zoe, you have got a bow that you can put in your hair and it contains a knockout spray that can only be used ONCE so use it wisely. Just spray it in someone's face and you have knocked them out!" said Frank.

"Cool gadgets" said Zoe sounding very happy

"Good luck team" said Stella with a big smile on her face.

The team made their way to the lift and the doors shut in front of Frank, Stella and Tom who were still there.

"I'll call for an MI9 swat team for backup and park them outside the warehouse in case the team need backup" said Stella getting on her phone to MI9 HQ right away.


	3. Break-in gone wrong?

**Chapter 3**

* * *

**Stella had phoned for an MI9 swat team to pick them up and take them to the location. The swat team was waiting for in case the agents needed backup.**

**The team hopped out of the van to find an old and dusty warehouse which looked like it was going to fall to bits any moment!**

**"Ew this place is in serious need of a makeover!" said Aneisha gasping at the place.**

**"Come on guys we have got a mission to complete" said Zoe pushing them towards the big metal gates.**

**"Right, this should be easy to get in" said Dan reaching for the gate handle.**

**"Hang on Dan!, don't touch the handle its an electric gate!" said Tom down the comms systems (the headsets)**

**It was too late because as Tom was saying that Dan had already touched the gate and a current of electricity flowed through his body and he went flying back to hit the ground with an almighty crash into some boxes!**

**"Dan!" exclaimed Zoe and Aneisha rushing over to help him.**

**"Agent Morgan are you receiving me? Agent Morgan?" said Stella down Dan's headset looking worried.**

**"Urrgh I'm alright! Man I have got to stop doing that" Dan exclaimed and sat up rubbing his sore head. **

**"Thank goodness you are ok Agent Morgan, now proceed on with the mission" said Frank in their headsets.**

**They entered the building grounds and decided to sneak around the back entrance as it would be easier to not be seen by anyone else.**

**Once they were inside the building they ducked out of sigh and reported to Frank that they were safely inside.**

**Frank, come in we have made it into the building unnoticed" said Aneisha quietly. **

**"Good work Aneisha" said Frank sounding pleased.**

**"Lets keep moving" said Dan.**

**They split up and started searching the KORPS factory for evidence of what they were up to and eventually Aneisha found something. **

**"Dan, Zoe?" Aneisha said over the headsets. I think you better come and see this!" **

**"Where are you?" said Zoe curiously.**

**"In the control room, you better hurry, I heard some voices passing the door.**

**"We'll be there as fast as we can" said Dan pointing to a map of the building. **

**"End of corridor, turn left, third room down. Got it and let's go!" said Dan starting to run ahead.**

**Frank took his headset off and said to Stella "I'm not sure about this mission and I have a bad feeling that something is going to happen!" **

**"Frank they are going to be fine but I feel something is going to happen as well" said Stella feeling nervous.**

**"Umm Frank?" said Tom. We have a problem. A van with about 30 KORPS agents has just turned up and they have all gone inside! **

**Meanwhile Dan and Zoe had found Aneisha and were looking at a big table covered with plans. "Operation Crush? Initiate phase 1 to take down MI9 at midday today!" Dan exclaimed in fury.**

**"Dan it's midday now" said Zoe pointing at her watch. " We better get out of here!"**

**Frank put his headset on while Stella said "Team this is Stella. Tom has spotted a large black van containing at least 30 KORPS agents come into the warehouse entrance. The agents are about to come in a few minutes. You need to take photos of anything and get out of there now!"**

**Just then there was a large crash and the team spun around and realised that KORPS had got in now and it was only a matter of time before they found the team!**

**"Actually scratch that idea they have just come into the factory now! We are getting out now" said Aneisha panicking and nearly shouting.**

**"We have found out what KORPS is up to now so we are sending photos to you now." said Zoe.**

**"Get the MI9 swat team ready to break in if we are not out in the next five minutes" said Dan shouting down the headsets and running.**

**Got that said Frank. "Alpha unit, get ready. If the team are not out in five minutes proceed to break-in of warehouse".**

**They started running and trying to dodge KORPS agents until they reached the main hall where most of the agents were. **

**The team were hiding behind lots of long shelves moving towards the entrance and Zoe whispered to the others "Be quiet and don't knock over anything or they will hear us."**

**As they were moving along the shelf Aneisha tripped over a box sticking out of one of the shelves and accidentally knocked two of the shelves over and they fell with an almighty crash to the ground. All of the KORPS agents spun around to see three MI9 agents frozen in their tracks.**

**"Uh Oh!" said a disappointed Aneisha.**

**"RUN!" yelled Dan.**

**But then they were too late to reach the exit and then there was KORPS agents surrounded all around them.**


	4. The Fight

**The team were surrounded by lots of KORPS agents and Aneisha said "Sorry guys it's my fault this happened, I should have looked where I was going first."**

**"No Aneisha, it's not your fault. This could have happened to anyone of us and don't beat yourself up about it ok!" said a very convincing Dan.**

**"Right who wants to fight?" said Dan yelling at the KORPS agents. They all started to throw punches and kicks at each side but the team were struggling because three against 40 KORPS agents wasn't fair. **

**Tom said " Dan and Zoe use your gadgets to fight them off!"**

**Dan took out the mobile phone and managed to zap 10 KORPS agents before the phone went flat! Also Zoe could only use her knockout gas once so she managed to get 5 agents knocked out in one shot.**

**"Tom it would have been useful to let me know how many shots I can only fire with this phone before it goes dead. Then I could have used it more wisely!" Dan shouted down his headset.**

**"Oh sorry I forgot to tell you that" said Tom feeling really embarrassed.**

**Meanwhile Aneisha had split away from the group and was fighting her own pack of about 10 KORPS agents. She had knocked 5 of them down, just 5**

**to go. Suddenly one of the agents found a metal pole and swept it up behind Aneisha's feet causing her to fall on her back and hit her arm really hard on the ground and then another agent punched the side of her stomach and she let out a loud "aarrrgggghhh."**

**Dan turned round and saw Aneisha get hurt, then Zoe yelled "Dan! Look out!" But it was too late, as Dan turned round one of the agents punched him right in the face and he fell right back with his nose bleeding and he blacked out.**

**Also another agent grabbed one of Zoe's wrists and dug his nails in really tightly and she managed to kick him right in the stomach enough to make him let go of her wrist and she punched him splat in the face enough to knock him out.**

**"Dan wake up please?" said Zoe with tears in her eyes. She realised that the guard had knocked Dan out and was hoping he would wake up. **

**The agents fighting Aneisha had given up and came over to fight Zoe instead.**

**Aneisha had managed to get up with being sore all over and she managed to stagger over and then a guard noticed her and said sleepy time for you and **

**punched Aneisha right in the face and she blacked out falling onto the floor.**

**Zoe was now fighting 20 agents by herself and she was taking a bit of bruising to her arms and stomach but then luckily in burst the MI9 swat team and they managed to capture the KORPS guards.**

**Zoe ran over to Dan who was unconscious at the moment and kissed him on the cheek. An MI9 guard asked Zoe who the others were. Zoe said "this is Agent Morgan and that's Agent Jones. **

**One MI9 guard phoned Stella and said "Ma'am this is Agent Brook. We have captured all of the KORPS guards. Agent London is fine but Agent Morgan and Agent Jones have lost consciousness with a multiple number of injuries. They are currently being taken to hospital and are being treated there." Stella said "Thankyou Agent Brook we will come to hospital to pick up Agent London and goodbye." **

**Stella shut her phone and said to Frank and Tom "The good news is Zoe is fine but she has some bruises but the bad news is that Aneisha and Dan were badly hurt, they lost consciousness and they have lots of injuries. They are being taken to the MI9 hospital where you can see them there.**

**So Frank, Stella and Tom went to the MI9 hospital to visit Dan and Aneisha. They found Zoe beside Dan and Aneisha's bed. **

**They discovered that Dan had a black eye with a sore face and a bruised stomach and Aneisha had a bruised leg and a sprained arm.**

**They both woke up complaining in pain and Frank said "How are you Aneisha and Dan?"**

**Aneisha mumbled a reply "sore and tired" **

**"Oh my head hurts" said Dan complaining. **

**"Zoe what happened to your wrist?" Stella said picking Zoe's wrist up.**

**"Oh some guard dug his nails into my wrist so it's a bit bruised but I will live" Zoe said cheerfully. **

**"I'm glad your alright team" said Frank smiling.**

**"Hi Aneisha are you ok?" said Tom curiously.**

**"Yes I'm ok" she replied weakly.**

**A nurse came in and said "Agent London?" **

**Frank turned round and said "Yes" and left the room with the nurse. **


	5. The Kidnapping

Hey guys this is a long chapter and all the action starts here In this chapter! Please review after reading this! :)

Dan and Aneisha got ready to go home. The nurse then put a bandage on Aneisha's wrist and then she let them go.

"I will take Aneisha and Dan home but first I will take you and Zoe back to the school and drop you off there" Stella said staring at Frank and smiling.

So Stella drove Zoe and Frank back to St Hearts and dropped them off there.

Zoe said goodbye to Dan and Aneisha. She gave Dan a kiss and Dan said "Bye Zoe, I will see you tomorrow.

Then Stella said to Frank " I'll take these two home and explain to their parents what really happened and then I will go back to the house HQ. You can walk home with Zoe after school then I would like to speak to you in my office back at the house, ok?"

Frank nodded and replied "Ok then, see you later."

"Bye" Stella said starting the van and driving off towards Dan and Aneisha's houses.

"Come on Zoe" said putting his hand over her shoulder and taking her back inside to the school."

Luckily for them it was lunchtime so Zoe and Frank went to Mr Flatley's office and knocked on the wooden door.

They entered the room and Zoe said "Sorry, I had to miss some lessons because I had a dentists appointment and I asked Frank if he could take me there."

"That's ok Zoe but you should have told me first" said Mr Flatley sighing.

Zoe, you can leave now and go and get some lunch, but I want to talk to you for a minute Frank" said Mr Flatley.

Zoe left the room and Frank wondered why Mr Flatley wanted to talk to him then he looked down and realised that he was still wearing his MI9 uniform!

"Blast" thought Frank thinking that he would get busted.

"So Frank I was wondering why aren't you in your caretakers uniform and where are your glasses as well?" said Mr Flatley confused.

"Oh I had to change out of my caretakers uniform and take my glasses off because I had to take Zoe to her dentists appointment" said Frank.

"Ah ok, go and change back into your caretakers uniform please Frank" said Mr Flatley"

"Will do Mr F" said Frank looking pleased.

Frank left the room then he got a shock to see Zoe and Tom standing right in front of him.

"Don't scare me like that again" said Frank jumping in shock.

"Oh sorry" said Tom.

"Why did Mr Flatley want to talk to you in there after I left?" said Zoe puzzled.

"What am I wearing at the moment and where are my glasses" Frank said.

Tom got it and said "oh he was wondering where your glasses were and why you weren't wearing your caretakers uniform, not your MI9 one" Tom whispered that last bit.

Suddenly the bell rang for afternoon classes and Zoe and Tom went to their afternoon classes and Frank went to the underground headquarters to change his clothes.

When Tom and Zoe went into their class and sat dowm they were glad that it was double English with Mr Flatley not Mr McNab!

"So what happened in Flatley's office with you and Frank?" said Tom curiously.

"Oh Frank was just explaining why I missed school because of the mission or rather a dentists appointment!" said Zoe excitedly.

"A dentists appointment! Really? Is that the best excuse that Frank could come up with?" said Tom laughing.

"Hey Zoe, where's Dan?" said Melissa leaning over her desk and sounding desperate.

"Oh he's at home because he injured himself on his skateboard again" said Zoe.

"Ok I was wondering if he was free on Saturday night?" said Melissa.

"Sorry he can't come because he's asked me out on a date on Saturday night!"said Zoe smirking.

"Oh!" said Melissa turning away with her face screwed up in anger.

The lesson went on with Flatley ranting on about English history and then half of the class weren't paying any attention to what he was saying. Zoe and Tom decided to chat about things quietly without anyone else hearing. Suddenly just before the bell went Mr Flatley decided to ask the class a question! No one was paying attention to what he was saying earlier!

"What is the name of the historical poet that was born in- His question was abruptly stopped because the bell had just rang and everyone tried to dash out of the classroom to go home.

When Zoe and Tom reached the gates Frank was standing there waiting for Zoe so they could walk home together.

"Hi Frank" said Tom and Zoe.

"Right Zoe are we going to head back to the house?" Frank said wondering.

"Ok then" Zoe said. "Bye Tom see you tomorrow."

"Bye Zoe and Frank, see you tomorrow" said Tom walking off in the opposite direction to Zoe and Frank.

"So Frank why are you walking home with me?" said Zoe confused.

"Well Stella told me to walk home with you for protection because Dan is not here to walk you home so it would be safer for me to walk with you than rather you walk home on your own in case something bad happens" Frank explained to Zoe.

So they walked home and chatted but on the street that they lived on they noticed an unusual black van parked on the edge of the street. They had a feeling that the black van was watching them.

"I think that van is watching us Frank" said Zoe nervously.

"Me too" said Frank" checking his shoulder to see the van.

"Lets go" said Zoe. "I'm sure it's nothing"

"Crime minister we have located V.9.5, initiating phase 2 now" said one of the KORPS agents over a microphone to the C.M in the van.

They kept walking until they were about 10-15 metres away from the house and then the van screeched to a halt on the road just beside them.

Stella was in her office in the house and her window was open when she heard a loud screech and she wondered what it was. But she thought "nah it'll be a bike or van braking, nothing big" and she continued typing on her computer.

Zoe and Frank turned round to see the van doors open and about 20 KORPS agents run out and surround them with guns and electric hand gloves. They started panicking about what to do but then a KORPS agent started shouting at Zoe and Frank with a gun pointing at them.

"Get down on your knees NOW! Do it now!" Said the KORPS agent yelling at Zoe and Frank.

Reluctantly Frank and Zoe went down onto their knees.

"Now put your hands on your head, put them on your head NOW! Do it now or you will get tasered said the same KORPS agent again shouting at them.

Frank and Zoe reluctantly put their hands on their head. Just after they put their hands on their heads two KORPS agents pulled their hands behind their backs and tied them up.

"Stay down on your knees" said another KORPS agent pointing a gun at them.

"Frank what can we do?" said Zoe looking scared and struggling to get out of the tightly tied ropes.

"I don't know" said Frank looking worried.

"SILENCE!" said a KORPS agent and then he tasered Zoe with his electric glove and she slumped to the ground unconscious.

Zoe felt an electric shock run through her body then she said weakly "Frank help" before stumbling over and blacking out.

"Zoe! Frank yelled as she was tasered.

Frank then thought "hang on I can see Stella's window open, I'll shout for help but I will probably end up like Zoe getting tasered. But at least Stella will know where we are!"

Frank took a deep breath and yelled "STELLA, HELP!" As loud as he could.

Stella then heard a lot of shouting and then she heard Frank calling for her and for help. Stella rushed to the window and looked out to the left of it and she saw Frank and Zoe tied up and surrounded by KORPS agents. She saw Zoe lying on the ground unconscious and Frank yelling at her for help!

Stella thought "oh great! KORPS are kidnapping Zoe and Frank, I better try and help Zoe and Frank!"

Frank saw Stella look out of her office window in horror and he kept shouting "Stella, help us!"

Just as the agents started loading up Zoe, Stella ran out of her office and opened the front door and ran down the road on her high heels only to be stopped by a big KORPS guard. "We'll well if it isn't Chief Agent Knight of MI9!" the guard said sarcastically. Frank was still sitting,on his knees on the ground, hands behind his back still tied and trying to get out of the ropes.

"Give me back my agents NOW!" demanded Stella!

"I'm sorry, I can't do that and you have seen what has happened now so it is sleepy time for you Agent Knight!" said the guard with a evil laugh.

One of the other KORPS guards had crept up behind Stella with the electric glove and then Stella said "What do you mean?"

Frank looked up at Stella and shouted "Stella look out!"

It was too late because Stella had then felt a wave of electricity pass through her body and she realised that the guard had tasered her with one of the electric gloves. Stella said "Frank help me" weakly before collapsing to the ground and blacking out.

The last thing that Stella saw was Frank's horrified face when she was blacking out from the taser glove.

"Stella!" Frank yelled.

"Aw do you miss your girlfriend already!" said the guard cackling "Well you will miss her even more because she's not coming with us!"

Then Frank felt a rush of electricity through his body from the taser glove and he leaned over and blacked out. The KORPS agents dragged an unconscious Frank into the back of the van also beside an unconscious Zoe and they drove off leaving an unconscious Stella on the pavement beside the house!

A massive cliff hanger! Keep reviewing please! Will update very shortly! X


	6. The Discovery

Hey guys keep reviewing please! Soz it's a short chapter the next one will be longer! X

* * *

5 minutes earlier Tom decided to phone Aneisha and Dan to see if they wanted to go round to Zoe's house to talk.

Tom picked up the phone and dialled Aneisha's number. The phone rang and Aneisha answered it and said "Hi Tom, how are you?" "I'm fine, do you want to come over to mine then we can go and see Zoe?" said Tom curiously. "Sure ill go and ask my mum if I'm allowed" said Aneisha.

Aneisha returned a few minutes later and said " Yes I'm allowed to come, meet you at yours in 5 minutes.

"Ok bye" said Tom excited. He phoned Dan and told him the same thing and Dan said "Sure, i'll be over in 10 minutes."

The doorbell rang a few minutes later and Tom opened the door to find Dan and Aneisha standing there.

"Come on let's go and see Zoe" said Dan eagerly waiting to go.

"Alright Romeo your in a hurry to see Juliet aren't you" said Aneisha sniggering.

"Shut up!" said Dan annoyed.

So they kept on walking through the streets until they turned right at Zoe's street and then they saw someone lying on the pavement near Zoe's house.

Dan, Tom and Aneisha walked a bit closer and then Aneisha said "Hang on is that Stella?" said Aneisha curiously.

Then they recognised the person. It was Stella lying there unconsious. "Stella!" they all shouted in unison and ran over to her. Tom checked her pulse and said "Stella's got a pulse but i think she's been knocked out cold. We need to get her inside now" said Tom desperately.

"Ok" said Dan picking up one side of Stella and putting her arm round his shoulder and Tom did the same on the other side of Stella.

They managed to lift and carry Stella into the house and place her on the sofa in the living room by the front door. Dan said "should we phone an ambulance for help?"

"No don't because that will make a lot of commotion" said Tom.

"We will wait until she wakes up and that hopefully shouldn't be too long" said Aneisha.

"Have you noticed anything weird? Frank and Zoe aren't here but they said they would be here!" said Dan looking puzzled.

"I think I can feel that something is wrong here" said Tom worried.

"Lets grab a quick drink from the kitchen" said Aneisha getting up and walking towards the kitchen.

They all agreed and went to the kitchen and had a quick drink, then they all came back through and just as they came in Stella was starting to wake up.

They rushed over to her and leaned over when she was waking up.

Stella saw black and the she started opening her eyes slowly to see Tom, Dan and Aneisha looking at her face.

"Oh where am I" Stella grumbled sitting up on the sofa.

"Your inside the house h.q. and you blacked out earlier, we think, what happened?" said Tom eagerly waiting for the answer.

"Have they gone?" said Stella mumbling.

"Who? Who's gone?" said Aneisha.

"Frank and Zoe. They took them!" said Stella desperately.

"Who?" said Dan.

"KORPS took them" said Stella.

"What!" said Dan. "Your telling me KORPS kidnapped Frank and Zoe" said Dan furious.

"Calm down Dan" said Stella. "I'll tell you what happened"

"I was in my office through there and Frank and Zoe were walking home and I think they were just nearly outside the door when I heard a van screech and lots of shouting happening."

"I think I heard one of the guards shouting orders at Frank and Zoe and then the next thing was I heard Frank shouting for me and asking for help so I ran to the window and the first thing I saw was Frank and Zoe tied up and surrounded by KORPS agents."

Then I noticed that Zoe was lying on the ground unconscious because i think a KORPS agent tasered her with one of the electric gloves. So I ran outside to help them but I got stopped by a big guard and he was distracting me then I felt a shock of electricity behind me go through me and I collapsed on the ground and blacked out."

"The last thing that I saw was Frank sitting there with a horrified face yelling at me! Then they took them away and I think they tasered Frank as well!" said Stella horrified.

"We better save them before its too late!" Aneisha exclaimed.

"Right, lets go" said Tom.


	7. The Ride

Frank woke up lying on the floor near the van door and thought "where am I?" Then he realised he was still in the van that KORPS took him and Zoe in and it was still moving.

He looked to his left and saw Zoe lying on the van floor still unconscious. "Zoe it's me Frank, wake up!" said Frank desperately. Frank reached out to comfort her with his arms but he couldn't move his hands because they were still tied behind his back very tightly!

"Oh great" exclaimed Frank struggling to get out of the ropes.

Suddenly the van screeched to a halt and Frank ended up leaning forward then jerking right back to hit his head on the door with a loud thump and he blacked out again.

Just after Frank blacked out the van doors opened and the Crime Minister walked to the doors and said "Excellent you have captured V.9.5 and who is this?" she said pointing to Frank.

"Agent Frank London" said another KORPS guard.

"Excellent, take them in and put them in the boat and get ready to sail to Italy" said the Crime Minister cackling.

Some agents came and dragged an unconscious Zoe and Frank all the way to the boat and put them in a little room on the boat and locked the doors. Zoe and Frank fell to the immediately because they were still tied up and unconscious.

Meanwhile back at MI9 H.Q (Stella had driven them there) the team and Stella started their investigation into where Frank and Zoe had been taken and how they were going to rescue them. Stella said "try and hack into their spy pods Tom and find a signal on the broadcasting receiver network. You should be able to track and pinpoint their exact location using radio waves to find them, also they should have the spy pods with them anyway because its protocol."

Stella had a protocol rule and it was that no matter where you go you must take your spy pods with you in case you got into trouble or needed help.

"I never knew you were an expert in spy pods" said Aneisha baffled.

"That's why I'm Chief Agent" said Stella proudly.

"Right I have hacked into the broadcasting network and I am sending a signal to find their spy pods. I have found Zoe's spy pod location which seems to be flashing a dot on water?" said Tom confused.

"Frank's dot is right beside Zoe's so they must be together on a boat?" said Tom.

"So they could be going to another country or location" said Dan.

"Where is the nearest location on that dot" said Aneisha.

"It's at an abandoned warehouse over 30 miles away from here" said Tom.

Meanwhile back at the boat all the agents and the Crime Minister were on the boat and it started moving towards their destination of Italy.

Zoe then slowly woke up to find herself in a little room and it seemed to be rocking up and down. She realised that she was still tied up and them she looked around and saw Frank just a couple of metres behind her. "Frank!" she said to him and shuffled over on her knees to him and tried to wake him up.

5 minutes later Frank then woke up again and said "Oh my head hurts" but he couldn't rub it. He then saw Zoe looking at him and Frank said "Zoe! Your ok!". Zoe said yes I'm ok but we seem to be moving on a boat maybe?" said Zoe curiously.

"I think we are" said Frank.

"Come on let's get out of these ropes and find a way off this boat without getting spotted" said Frank shuffling his way to Zoe.

So they faced back to back with each other and Frank started pulling Zoe's rope with his hands until he managed to get it off. "Finally I'll get yours off Frank" said Zoe looking pleased.

So Zoe turned around and started undoing the knots in Frank's ropes and then she finally managed to get the ropes off Frank's arms. He turned round and breathed a sigh of relief and said "thank goodness for that, right lets find a way out of here."

"Hang on" Zoe said. "We could use our spy pods to communicate with the others" Zoe added.

"That's a brilliant idea" Frank said happily.

So Frank and Zoe pulled their spy pods out and Frank started calling Stella.

At MI9 HQ Stella got an incoming call on her computer from Frank. "Team gather round, Frank's calling us." Stella said opening up the link on her computer to see Frank and Zoe.

"Hi Stella, Aneisha, Dan and Tom" said Frank and Zoe.

"Hi guys are you ok" said Tom curiously.

"Yes we are fine now" said Zoe quietly.

"What is happening there?" said Stella.

"We are on a boat apparently, and they are taking us somewhere but we don't know where we are going but we are going to try and get off the boat" said Frank.

"If you get off we will track your movements using your trackers in your spy pods and we will send a SWAT team to back you up and also to help you get to safety." said Stella.

"Zoe are you ok?" said Dan looking worried

"Yes I am ok now" said Zoe

"Keep the noise down we don't want anyone hearing this conversation" said Stella.

"I think it's too late to say that Stella" said Aneisha pointing to some shadows in the background.

"Look out Frank and Zoe!" Stella yelled.

All the team could see was lots of movement and Frank and Zoe and the Crime Minister.

The cell doors swung open and guards ran in with guns again and was shouting at them to put the spy pods down.

"Oi put them down now! And put your hands on your head again!" yelled another guard at Frank and Zoe.

So Frank mimed "help" on the screen to Stella and put the spy pod down and Zoe put hers down as well then they both put their hands on their heads for a second time. A guard picked up the spy pod and gave it to the Crime Minister who said to the team on the other end of the spy pod "well well look who we have here!" "I'm sorry but you are about to be disconnected permanently."

She spun the spypod around to face Frank and Zoe who still had their hands on their head. Frank and Zoe were looking at the team on the other end of the spy pod really worried.

"Say bye bye" Frank said "Help us Stella!." ."Frank!" Stella yelled and Dan yelled "Zoe!" just before the connection went static and they lost the signal.

"We've got to save them but how? We have no signal because they don't have their spy pods anymore!" said Tom furiously.

"We are going to have to go and follow them to save them" said Stella.

"But how are we going to follow them because we have no trace of where they are going?" said Tom worried.

"Ah, we will have to get a helicopter to follow the boat for the next couple of days until the boat reaches a country then they will report to us which country they are in and then we fly to that country to track them down" said Stella.

"Right so all we can do is sit and wait for the next 2 DAYS!. They could have done anything to them in 2 days!" said Dan shouting at Stella.

"Calm down Dan, we might be able to go tomorrow depending on how far away the boat travels to" said Stella anxiously. She didn't want anything to happen to Frank or Zoe either.

The doors of the cell locked once again and Frank and Zoe lifted their hands off their heads and wondered what to do next!


	8. The Ride Part 2

Stella got onto the phone to the MI9 air squad unit and told them to dispatch a helicopter immediately to go to the warehouse and locate and follow a boat to its next location.

"Right team that is the helicopter sent out to locate the boat that they are on now" said Stella looking at the others.

"I hope that they will be ok" said Aneisha.

"Apart from Tom who will stay at HQ during the mission, Aneisha and Dan you better go and get packed for the trip. Bring both hot and cold clothes because we still don't know where they are going to land." said Stella.

"How are our parents going to know that we are leaving the country" said Dan confused.

"That's where I have sorted that out. You will go and pack your suitcases and tell your parents that you are going round to Zoe's for a two night sleepover. I have told them that already" said Stella.

"Tom your parents know about the sleepover as well but you need to pack something as you are probably going to stay in the HQ in the school overnight." said Stella again.

"Nice one" said Dan.

"You will go to Zoe's and stay the night and then you will leave first thing tomorrow morning" said Stella.

So Dan, Tom and Aneisha left the room to go and pack for the mission, while Stella sat down and stayed behind to wait for word from the air team that they had located the boat.

Half an hour later Stella got a phone call from the air team saying that they have located the boat and are tracking it at the moment.

She left the room and went back to the house HQ to pack her suitcase for tomorrow. Stella passed the team on the way back in her van and stopped beside them. She rolled down the window and said "Great news! The helicopter has located the boat and is following it to their destination now."

"That's great news" said Aneisha.

"Well we better get going, packing to do!" said Dan cheerily.

"See you back at the house" said Stella.

So each of them went back to the houses and started packing their stuff for the mission then Stella went upstairs into a room and blew up 2 inflatable beds for Tom and Dan, then there was a bed in the room next door for Aneisha to sleep on.

Dan packed up his bags and yelled "see ya" to his parents ad left the house. Tom did the same thing and he met Dan outside his house and they walked down to Aneisha's house.

Aneisha had to say to her mum why she was leaving. She had to tell her mum that she was going to Zoe's house for the weekend. Eventually her mum remembered and let her go. When Aneisha left the house she was welcomed by the others, Dan and Tom.

"Hey Neish what took you so long?" said Tom.

"Haha very funny. Mum forgot why I was going to Zoe's so I had to remind her why" said Aneisha annoyed.

"Remind her that you are going abroad for a mission not a sleepover!" Dan said chuckling.

"Not funny" said Aneisha punching Dan in the arm.

"Ow what was that for?" said Dan rubbing his arm.

They made it to the house and they rang the doorbell.

Stella heard the doorbell ring and she came out of her office and opened the door to see Aneisha, Dan and Tom standing at the door waiting to come in.

The team saw the door opening and Stella standing there then she said "come in guys". The team came in and popped their bags on the floor and Stella showed them around the house then finally they took their bags upstairs.

"Dan and Tom this is where you will be sleeping in here" Stella said and opened their door and the boys went into their room.

"Aneisha you will be sleeping in here" said Stella opening the other door beside the boys room and letting Aneisha go into the room.

"Tea at 7 ok" Stella said.

She then went and knocked on the boys room door and said the same and they agreed with her then Stella went downstairs to make the tea.

Back in the boat they were nearly at their destination, there was only an hour left of travelling. Zoe and Frank woke up again.

Frank started waking up again and he moaned "oh my shoulder and head hurts" and he saw Zoe and realised that she had not yet woken up.

Frank went over to Zoe and started shaking her shoulder and saying "Zoe come on wake up!" She then started waking up and complaining of pain in her left shoulder and Frank helped her up.

"What happened!" Zoe said.

"We were talking to Stella and the team then the guards came in and took our spypods. Then I think they electrocuted us like they did earlier." said Frank.

"I wish they'd stop doing that! It hurts" Zoe said pulling her t shirt to the side of her arm to reveal a small burn mark.

"We really need to get out of here before they take us somewhere" said Zoe.

"Do you have anything that will break the lock and keep your voice down" said Frank whispering to Zoe.

"Actually I do have my hair bow that used to contain the knockout spray, it should have a little wire that you should be able to use to pick the lock." said Zoe to Frank.

"I'll give it a go" said Frank whispering to Zoe and then walking over to the lock and trying to open it. After a few minutes the lock clicked then the cell door opened.

"Frank your ace!" "Let's go" said Zoe taking Frank with her out of the cell and going down a corridor. They both got a shock when they reached the end of the corridor!


	9. The Secret Base

Frank and Zoe reached the end of the corridor and they were shocked by what they were seeing. They saw outside a door which had been opened and outside they were seeing cliff faces with lots of roads, lights and houses.

"Is that Italy?" Frank exclaimed.

"Must be, we've been travelling for ages and it's almost dark already!" Zoe said pointing to the sky.

"Hang on does that look like an MI9 helicopter?" Frank said standing at the door and pointing at the helicopter flying about 15 metres away from them.

"It is!" Zoe exclaimed "lets shout and wave for help and they will maybe see us."

"We better do this quick, I think that we have 5 minutes before we get to the port and land" said Frank.

So Frank and Zoe started waving to the helicopter and shouting "help us" "help" but then a KORPS agent noticed them waving and shouting to the helicopter and he yelled to everyone "get them" he pointed at Frank and Zoe.

Suddenly an alarm went off and lots of KORPS agents started flooding out to the back area of the boat where Frank and Zoe were.

Frank and Zoe turned round and instantly started fighting all the guards who were coming around them. Zoe was fighting a rather large group of agents and she was succeeding well but Frank had a smaller group of KORPS agents surrounding him but he was finding it harder to take down the agents by himself because he was more of an inventor and a mentor rather than a fighter.

The Crime Minister came over to watch all of the fighting that was going on between both sides.

Frank punched forward and hit an agent in the face then when he was pulling his hand back an agent standing behind Frank grabbed his arm and pulled it right onto his back and put a bit of pressure on it and Frank shouted " Zoe please stop."

"Well V.9.5 stop fighting this instant or he gets it" the Crime Minister said pointing to Frank. Zoe kept punching one guy and the C.M said "more pressure" to the agent behind Frank so he put more pressure on Frank's arm and Frank tried to control the pain but his face showed all of the agony.

Zoe then noticed what was happening and she stopped fighting immediately and the agent let Frank's arm go and she walked over to Frank who was rubbing his arm and then the boat just landed and both of them had their arms held by guards so they wouldn't escape again. They all got off the boat and Frank and Zoe were chucked in the back of a van with some KORPS agents and it began to move again.

The helicopter tracked the location, it turned round and headed back to the base while one of the pilots phoned Stella to tell her what happened and where they are.

While Stella just had finished cooking the tea she recieved an incoming phone call from Agent Swash. She answered it and Agent Swash started talking and he said "ma'am we have tracked the boat to Italy and they are currently in a van now. Both Agent London's came out and signalled to us for help then they started fighting against all the agents. Agent London was the weaker one in the fight as Agent Zoe London had to stop fighting because London got his arm pinned down. They got taken into a van and drove off." Agent Swash said and added a bit more detail.

Just as the others came down for tea Stella said "thank you Agent we will be on our way shortly" and Stella shut the phone lid in front of Dan, Aneisha and Tom who were looking very curious.

"They have tracked the location of the boat to Italy" Stella said dishing out the tea.

"Italy!" Dan exclaimed. "That is a long way away" he added.

Also we think Zoe and Frank escaped and signalled the helicopter for help but they got into a bad fight because they lost the fight and then were taken away by a black van into Italy.

"Why, how did they lose the fight?" said Aneisha.

"Apparently Zoe had to stop fighting the agents because Frank's arm got pinned to his back by an agent fighting him and unfortunately he could not get out of it" said Stella sounding a bit disappointed.

"Ow that must have hurt" said Tom.

They all ate their tea and after tea Stella said "Italy is at least a 3 hour journey by our private MI9 plane to get there so we will be leaving here at 6am sharp tomorrow. Tom we will take you to St Hearts so you can run the comms system from there also there is no school tomorrow so you are safe to go there."

"But be careful because the teachers might come in to do some work at the weekend" said Stella.

The team followed Stella into the living room and they spent the next hour getting shown all the mission gadgets and what they had to do during the mission.

Finally they were ready and they all went to bed to get a rest for the big day tomorrow where they would do a massive rescue mission with the MI9 swat team for backup.

Back in Italy the van screeched to a halt and Frank and Zoe got hauled out by a load of KORPS guards and they got taken to a secret underground cave which was the main centre for all of KORPS secret work. They passed many tunnels and then they reached the cells and guards opened the doors and pushed them into the same cell and locked the doors.

"Frank what are we going to do now?" said Zoe worried.

"We can't do anything at the moment but we need to get some sleep, it's night time said Frank pointing at the little gap in the rock covered with cell bars.

So Zoe and Frank went to sleep and so did all of them back at the MI9 house.


	10. The Rescue Part 1

this chapter is a bit shorter but the next one will be longer but I still don't own MI high or any of the characters!

* * *

Zoe and Frank woke up to the sound of the cell doors opening and a guard coming in and putting down a tray of food on the floor for them and he left.

Zoe and Frank ate up the food then pushed the tray away to the cell door and Frank said "Morning Zoe, oh i ache all over from lying on the floor" and Zoe said "Morning to you as well Frank and I ache all over too. What are they going to do to us now that we are here?"

"Don't worry Stella and the team will be on their way shortly with backup but in the meanwhile we just have to do what they ask us to do" said Frank who then gave Zoe a hug.

The guard came back and took the tray of empty cutlery and gave them a blanket each to keep for the cold nights ahead.

Back at the MI9 house it was 5:00am and everybody's alarms were ringing to wake them up for the day ahead. Dan moaned at Tom "Tom shut the alarm up!"

"Why me?" said Tom. "Because your closer to the alarm clock" Dan said pointing at it.

Tom looked at the alarm clock and said "you've got a point Dan" because Tom was closer to the clock.

So Tom shut the alarm up and they got dressed and went downstairs to have breakfast and they brought their bags downstairs with them.

Dan tripped over the last step of the stairs and landed on his bag with a loud crash. Stella and Aneisha who were already downstairs heard the noise and peeked round the door to see Dan lying on his bag on the floor with Tom behind him on the stairs.

"Careful Dan, we don't want anyone injured before we leave" said Stella

"Yeah I'll try and be more careful next time." "Stupid bag strap" he also muttered and got himself up and went through with Tom.

So they ate breakfast then Stella gave them their gadgets. "Do you all have your pencils and your spypods with you" she asked them.

"Yes we do" said Dan, Aneisha and Tom in unison.

"Right, here is the mobile phone that fires electric shocks that you got yesterday" Stella said handing the phone to Dan.

"Remember only 10 shots can be aimed" said Stella looking at Dan.

"Aneisha, you have the laser lipstick that will cut through metal, steel and wood though be careful about wood, you might set fire to the wood" said Stella

"Here is your headsets but mine will have a camera so Tom can watch what will be happening" said Stella passing the headsets to Aneisha and Dan.

Stella put her spypod, pencil, headset and her gadget into her backpack that she was carrying.

They would all have waist bands that left holes for each gadget to go in during the mission so they didn't have to carry their bags with them.

"What is that?" said Tom pointing to the thing that Stella was holding.

"Oh this, it's a speed reactor grenade, you throw it at the enemy and it releases a smoke that slows down the movement of the person or people making them move in slow motion for 2 minutes. It's only to be used once" said Stella.

"Ok sounds cool" said Dan.

So then they all left the house and piled into the black van that had come to pick them up and set off for St Hearts. When they reached St Hearts Tom got out of the van and said "bye guys, talk to you later."

Stella sighed and said "Tom wait, Dan did you know about an art exhibition today?" said Stella pointing to the sign just outside the van.

"Oh no the art exhibition" said Dan gasping and remembering.

"Tom you will have to sneak in and be extra careful to try and get into HQ unseen" said Stella.

"Ok I will try and get in unnoticed and I will call you on one of your phones when I get to HQ" said Tom starting to walk away.

"Lets go" said Stella shutting the van doors and driving off to the MI9 HQ where the private helicopter was waiting for them.

Back at the cell in Italy some guards came to the outside of the cell wearing full gas suits and Zoe and Frank wondered why they were wearing them and then one of the guards rolled a grenade into the cell and it landed near them.

The grenade went off and it released a gas that absorbed through their skin and it made their muscles stop moving no matter how hard they tried to move them so they fell to the ground just lying there not moving.

They got picked up and the guards dragged them down the corridor to another room.


	11. The Rescue Part 2

Sorry about the wait for the next chapter but it's finally here- keep reading :)

Zoe and Frank were dragged into a room which was very dimly lit and they were held up by some KORPS guards and then the door swung open and the Crime Minister entered the room and stood in front of the slouching Frank and Zoe.

"Well well if it isn't MI9!" said the Crime Minister excitedly, looking at Zoe and Frank. "Where are your friends now?" she said again.

Zoe and Frank could move their necks and heads, also they could talk but not move the rest of their body from the injection they got. "They are coming you just wait" said Zoe getting more angry.

"Ooh am I supposed to be scared V.9.5" said a rather sarcastic Crime Minister.

"My name is Zoe not V.9.5" said Zoe shouting at them.

"Calm down, Zoe there is no need to get angry" said Frank in a calm tone.

"Well if it isn't Frank London. Finally I can get my revenge after all those years!" the C.M said sneering at Frank.

"We meet again Crime Minister also we foiled your plans years ago" Frank said annoyed "Shame you escaped from your headquarters when it went up in flames!" he added.

"Put them in the chairs" the Crime Minister said and snapped her fingers.

Frank and Zoe got taken over to 2 chairs in the middle of the room and were pushed down on them, and then their wrists and ankles were tied to the chair handles and legs. They couldn't move or try to escape because their bodies were still immobilised from the injection.

"What do you plan to do with us" said Zoe complaining.

"Oh make you tell us every secret about MI9 or we will make your life a living hell" the Crime Minister said with a laugh at the end of what she was saying.

"Never" Frank said nearly shouting at the Crime Minister.

"Let's go" the Crime Minister said and ordered her agents to follow her and leave. "We'll be back once the injection wears off so you will feel the pain!" she added and slammed the door shut to leave Zoe and Frank still tied to the chairs in a dimly lit room.

Frank and Zoe were about a metre apart from each other and they could just make out each others face.

"Frank what are we going to do" said Zoe really nervously.

"We can't do anything at the moment until the injection wears off because I can't feel any of my body at the moment and I'm sure you feel the same as well" Frank said looking to his right at Zoe.

On their way to MI9 HQ, Aneisha asked Stella what time they were going to reach Italy at and Stella said "well we should reach Italy by midday and we are going to launch the attack at 2pm this afternoon."

"Ok so we should maybe get some sleep on the way?" said Dan.

"If you are feeling tired you can have a rest on the plane" Stella added.

The van screeched to a halt outside MI9 HQ and Stella, Dan and Aneisha got out and brought their bags with them. The teens followed Stella into the HQ and watched her sign in at reception.

Then they went through some doors. Stella was passed by people who greeted her or others who asked her to sign a bit of paper work for missions and then they slipped into a lift on their left and the lift took them to the top floor.

They all stepped out of the lift and went down the corridor to the stairs which would take them to the roof where the plane was sitting. On their way people said hi to them and asked Stella to sign things or tell her what happened during recent missions. They trekked to the roof but it was worth it because standing in front of them was a small but posh private plane.

"Your very popular with everyone Stella" said Aneisha.

"Well that explains why I'm Chief Agent so lots of people know about me and I have to sign lots of documents and talk to agents about missions" said Stella. "It's hard work but good as well" she added.

When they started walking towards the plane a man who was the captain opened the door and stairs and said "Chief Agent Knight?"

"Yes, hello Agent Miller" said Stella shaking the captains hand.

"Welcome aboard and I hope you have a nice and safe flight to Italy and I hope your rescue goes well" said Miller who was the captain.

He moved out of the way and Stella and the teens boarded the plane. Stella took a seat and sat down and the teens did that as well but they were both shocked at how fancy the plane was on the inside.

"Oh my goodness this is soooo cool!" said Aneisha squealing with excitement.

"It looks really comfy and perfect for a sleep" said Dan. "Cool the chairs go back like sun loungers" he added excitedly.

"Who will be in the back of the plane?" said Aneisha pointing to the back space with the other chairs.

"The SWAT team" said Stella. "They are our backup if anything goes wrong or we have got stuck" she added.

Just as Stella finished talking the SWAT team boarded the plane and went to the back. Some of them said hello to Stella and she replied back to them.

Then the plane took off and they were soaring in the air for their 3 hour journey to Italy. When it was safe to use their gadgets Aneisha pulled out her pencil and called Tom. "Hey Neish how's it going?" said Tom on the other end.

"We're now flying to Italy but you should see the plane it's sooooo cool" said Aneisha.

"Sounds nice, hey take a picture and send it on your spypod to me" said Tom.

"They're even serving posh biscuits" said Aneisha knowing that she was joking.

"WHAT! I so have to be there now" Tom nearly yelled at Aneisha down the line.

"Haha I fooled you, no biscuits it was just a joke" Aneisha said laughing. "Payback for the phone joke you pulled on me!" she added.

"Look I'll take a photo and be a minute" said Aneisha pulling out her spypod and she noticed that Dan was sleeping on the other side of the plane so she leaned over and took a photo of Dan sleeping and sent it to Tom.

"Sleepy boy" Aneisha said just when Tom got the message.

"Haha that's so good I'll have to show Dan when he gets back!" said Tom.

"I miss Frank and Zoe said Tom sadly.

"So do i but i have to go, I'll speak to you later" Aneisha said to Tom over the communicator. "Ok bye" said Tom ending the call.

Aneisha put the communicator down and started to enjoy the flight but she couldn't stop thinking about Frank and Zoe.

Dan woke up gasping beside Aneisha because he had a dream that turned into a nightmare about Zoe and Frank

"Dan are you ok" said Stella turning round.

"Yeah just had a nightmare about Zoe and Frank" Dan said. "I miss them" he added.

"So do I but we will rescue them!" said Stella trying not to sound sad. Stella was thinking of Frank as well and how much she missed him, his kindness and his bad sense of humour.


	12. The Rescue Part 3

Half an hour had passed since Zoe and Frank were taken into the room for interrogating and finally the injection had worn off so they could begin to try and escape from the ropes.

"Urrgh these ropes are annoying, at least I can feel my body again" said Zoe with a groan.

"We have to get out of here before they do anything bad to us" said Frank looking at Zoe and trying to be the ropes off.

"Uh oh I think it's too late for that Frank" said Zoe, her voice trailing off.

"What do you-" Frank was cut off by the door opening and the Crime Minister walking in with some KORPS agents.

The Crime Minister snapped her fingers and some KORPS agents went over to Frank and untied his ropes and pulled him up and they moved him to the middle of the room standing in front of Zoe with his hands pinned behind his back by 2 KORPS agents.

"Well V.9.5 will you do as we say" said the Crime Minister.

"Never" said Zoe.

The Crime Minister snapped her fingers and the men holding Frank started twisting one of his arms until he yelled out in pain.

"Now will you do as we say" said the Crime Minister sneering at Zoe.

"Yes" said Zoe quietly and the agents stopped twisting Frank's arm.

"Very well, our agents have tracked a plane that will land in Italy this afternoon containing MI9 agents and you will help us to ambush it" said the Crime Minister.

"No, Dan!" Zoe whispered really quietly realising that Dan might be on the plane.

"Place him back in the chair" said the Crime Minister snapping her fingers. The men did what she said then she said "Bring V.9.5 so we can run through the plan." she added.

"No please" said Zoe trying to get out of the men's grasp but they were too strong for her and then they handcuffed Zoe's hands behind her back so she wouldn't escape and took her to the planning room leaving Frank in the room with 2 KORPS agents watching him.

Frank realised that Stella and the teens were probably going to be on the plane and he whispered "oh no Stella!" and he thought that they were going to be caught as well.

In the planning room Zoe had been seated and was watching the Crime Minister run through the plan Operation Ambush to everyone. "Now when the MI9 helicopter lands we will attack them when the door opens and make sure they don't come after us" said the Crime Minister. "V.9.5 you will come on this mission and fight the MI9 agents. You will not turn to MI9's side or your friend London will be hurt!. Understand?" the Crime Minister said. Zoe said "yes I understand".

"You will all wear masks so they cannot see your identity and KORPS suits" the Crime Minister said.

"Take her back to the room and leave her with London until it is time to go" the Crime Minister said to the same guards and they took Zoe back to the room.

Frank saw the door open and Zoe came in and the guards shoved her on the seat still handcuffed and left her there with Frank and the other 2 guards watching them.

Zoe went to the edge of her seat and Frank said "what happened?" to Zoe in a low voice and she said "they want me to help them attack an MI9 plane landing in Italy later and I can't turn to MI9's side or you will get hurt, that's what the Crime Minister said."

"Ok but if Stella and the others are on that plane will you tell her that I said the mirrors have been fixed." "Ok" said a confused Zoe. "It's a little code word that Stella will figure out herself just tell her that sentence" Frank said quietly.

* * *

In the plane the teens and Stella were waiting to get off because they were about an hour away from Italy. Aneisha said to Dan "hey look at this, I took it of you earlier" Aneisha showed the photo of the sleeping Dan to him and Dan's face reddened.

"No don't show that to anyone and delete it please" said Dan trying to grab Aneisha's spypod and trying to tickle her at tue same time. "Ok I'll delete it" said Aneisha deleting the photo and when the photo deleted the spypod gave a little beep then she said "I've deleted it but I sent the photo to Tom earlier".

"What?!" said Dan nearly shouting and Aneisha said "calm down Tom will only show it to the others and he'll delete it after."

When Aneisha said the others they both started thinking of Frank and Zoe and how they were and how they missed their voices and laughter.

"You know I miss the others" said Aneisha to Dan quietly. "Me too but we will rescue them" said Dan trying to cheer Aneisha up.

"We all do" said Stella turning round. She heard the last bit of the conversation and was giving them some support and advice but little did they know what was going to happen next!p


	13. The Ambush

Shortly after Zoe was taken back to the room that had Frank in it the door opened again and 2 big and burly KORPS agents walked into the room and told the other 2 guards something then they picked up Zoe and walked out of the room with her towards the changing rooms.

In the room one of the 2 agents said to Frank "Right you are going to tell us everything that you know about MI9 or else" he said punching his other fist.

Frank thought oh great I can't believe this is happening.

When they reached the changing rooms Zoe said "what are you doing!" And one guard replied back, "uncuffing you and making sure you put the suit on top of your clothes now" the guard said sternly and took the cuffs off Zoe and she rubbed her wrists because they were sore from the tight handcuffs. Reluctantly Zoe put the suit on very slowly and the suit had a KORPS logo on it.

"Why do you put the KORPS logo on your suits if you want to be a secret organisation?" Zoe said and the guards didn't answer that question.

"Put your hands out" said the other KORPS guard and when Zoe put her hands out one of the guards put the handcuffs on again but this time they had half a metre of chains in between them so she could fight and hit people but not escape and move her arms too much.

"Why are you doing this" said Zoe furiously shaking the chains.

"Crime Ministers orders. If you escape then we will deal with your little friend" said the guard sneering at Zoe. Then the guards put on the suits and one of them put a little camera on his cap to show the Crime Minister everything that will happen during the raid then they took Zoe to the Crime Minister.

"Crime Minister we have V.9.5" ready said the guard shoving Zoe in front of him.

"Excellent, put her in the van and get ready to attack. MI9 you will pay for this!" she said cackling at the end.

So Zoe and the guards along with some KORPS agents went to the vans and Zoe was placed in one of the vans with the same guards and they were driven off back to the docks.

They reached the docks and waited in the van in silence until the plane came and landed then they would ambush it.

* * *

Meanwhile back in the plane Stella finished having a chat with the SWAT team behind the curtains and then she came back through and shut the curtains and took a seat.

"Dan, Aneisha we are nearly there. It will be about 10 minutes before we land so get ready to go off" Stella said to them.

"Ok" they both chorused back and started popping some things into their bags and waistbands.

* * *

Back in the room the other guard said "right but you are going to watch this first" he said typing into the computer and pulling up the camera link that would show everything happening during the raid on the MI9 aeroplane.

"The camera has been activated and we can see everything" the same guard said down his earpiece to the guard in the van. They both gave some more commands and then stopped talking. The screen that Frank was looking at showed guards in a van all disguised and Zoe who wasn't disguised at all.

"What have you done to her" Frank demanded angrily.

"Nothing, she's just going on the mission and she's going to beat MI9 and stay on KORPS side" said the guard sneering at Frank.

"She won't stay on your side!" said Frank yelling at the guard.

"Oh yes she will because the Crime Minister said that if she turned against our side you will be punished so there is no chance that she will turn to MI9's side now!" said the other guard.

"Oh great thanks for that" Frank said sarcastically. "That's not going to help because your still gonna beat me up anyway" he added.

"What nice people we are... NOT!" said one of the guards who yelled the last bit.

The KORPS agents were in place and just as one of them finished speaking the MI9 plane just touched down. They all got out of the van and Zoe was in the middle of the agents and suddenly the doors opened...

The doors opened and Stella said "here we are, welcome to-" but she was cut off by an agent yelling "Freeze! This is KORPS and this plane is now under our control."

"Ooooohh. What are we going to do" Aneisha started panicking.

A member of the SWAT team peeked his head through the curtain and Stella gave him a signal to stay behind the curtain and wait for the signal so he popped his head behind the curtain again just in time because...

Some of the KORPS agents ran onto the plane and some of them had guns and the others were willing to fight, they started yelling "freeze, put your hands on your head at Stella, Dan, Aneisha and a couple of people in the front.

Just as they were putting their hands on their heads some agents behind Zoe shoved her onto the plane with them behind her.

Dan saw Zoe and his eyes widened and he yelled "Zoe your ok!" Dan ran to her only to be stopped by a man and dan felt a thump on his chest and he looked down and saw that the man was holding a gun to his chest and Dan backed off.

Some more agents came in and grabbed Dan, Stella and Aneisha and pulled their hands from their heads and pinned them behind their backs really tightly.

"Look what we have here, MI9 agents" said one of the agents sneering at Dan, Stella and Aneisha.

"Leave them alone" said Zoe trying to get to Dan but a KORPS agent held her back.

"Oh missing your friends already" said the same agent to Zoe.

The others were struggling to get out of the KORPS agents grasps when Stella suddenly remembered and shouted "silver!" which was the codeword and suddenly the MI9 swat team burst through the curtains and someone yelled "freeze this is MI9! and they started fighting the KORPS agents. There was a lot of noise and fighting going on.

Dan and Aneisha managed to kick the knees of the men behind them causing the men to let go of their arms and they went to fight some KORPS people. Stella did the same but the man was slightly stronger than the others so he did let go a bit but not fully so Stella was still stuck. "Aneisha!" Stella yelled over the noise and Aneisha heard Stella call her so she ran over and kicked the man in the back of his legs causing him to fall backwards and let go of Stella's arms.

"Thank you Aneisha. Lets go and catch these guys" said Stella and they both found some KORPS agents and started fighting them. Suddenly Dan found Zoe just as Stella and Aneisha came over.

"Zoe are you ok and join to help us fight these KORPS agents please and why do you have them" said Dan pretending to fight Zoe and looking at her handcuffs.

Dan I'm fine but I can't fight with you because I have to fight on KORPS side or they will hurt Frank!" said Zoe still fighting Dan. "And that's why I have these as well" she added looking at her handcuffs.

"Frank! Is he ok" said Stella worried and fighting a KORPS agent.

"Yes he was ok when I left and he wanted me to give you a message" said Zoe.

"What's the message?" said Stella, just punching a KORPS agent on the face.

"The mirrors have been fixed. That's the code!" said Zoe shouting to Stella and Stella instantly got it.

"It means hi it's Frank. I am ok so far but it's not going to go well next. I think he means the plane ambush" said Stella.

By now the fight was slowly dying down. Half of the MI9 swat team were on the floor with some KORPS agents but there were more KORPS people on board. Suddenly Aneisha was swept off her feet and she fell to the floor with a crash and Dan ran over to Aneisha to see if she was ok.

"Are you ok Aneisha?" said Dan kneeling down and Aneisha was just about to say something when a man crept up behind Dan and was just about to hit him with a wooden board when Aneisha sat up and yelled in horror "Dan look out."

Dan turned around to see a man just about to hit him with a wooden plank when the mans face suddenly changed from an evil expression to a shocked and fell flat to the ground right in front of Dan revealing Stella just standing there with a taser gun pointed at the man.

"Thanks Stella" Dan said happily and Stella replied "no problem just keeping you lot out of trouble".

Aneisha got up and soon the 3 were beating the life out of the KORPS agents and then suddenly the agent with the camera yelled "get back!" so all the KORPS agents started piling out of the plane and Zoe was pulled out with them and Zoe yelled "Dan, help!" as she was pulled out of the plane and into the back of the KORPS van once again.

"Zoe!" Dan yelled and ran out of the plane but it was too late as the van doors had just shut and the van sped off back to the KORPS base.

Dan headed back onto the plane to see lots of MI9 agents getting up off the floor and there was mess everywhere. Lots of pillows, food, guns and bottles lying everywhere where the fight had taken place.


	14. Another One Lost?

*Gasp's in shock" A NEW CHAPTER! It's been so long! *does victory dance and punches the air* - Read and Review!

Sorry I haven't updated in a while! :( but I have been busy! Here is the next chapter but I might be slow to update now as I went back to school last week so I am busy but I will try to update! Sorry for the long wait and please read and review!

Meanwhile back at KORPS headquarters in Italy, Frank was watching half of the live fight going on then the guards turned off the computer and moved closer to Frank punching their hands.

"Right tell us everything" said one of the guards bending down into Frank's face.

"Never" he replied back sternly.

Both of the guards untied the ropes that were digging into his skin and one of the guards picked him up and tied his hands behind his back. The other one stood in front of Frank and replied "what do you know about MI9?"

"Not telling you otherwise we wouldn't be a secret organisation would we?" was the reply from Frank.

Suddenly the guard punched his stomach and he gave a groan out and the guard said the same thing again and he didn't reply.

"Tell. Us. Everything." He said in between 3 punches and during the last punch to Franks stomach the other guard also kicked his knees causing Frank to sink to the floor in agony.

"I. Will. Not. Tell. You. Anything" he hissed in between breaths.

So the same guard picked him up and held him and the other one punched Frank's face causing him to get a bloody nose and a black eye.

"Argh" Frank whispered in pain.

"Still not talking?" said the guard and punched just above Frank's stomach causing him to fall to the floor in defeat.

The guards then continued to interrogate him until they decided to stop when Frank still wasn't telling them anything and they dragged him back to the cells limping. One of the guards opened the cell doors and the other one untied Frank's hands and threw him into the cell and locked the door.

Frank lay on the cold, hard stone floor in pain and then he decided to lie on the bed and wait for Zoe to come. So he crawled over to the beds very slowly wincing in pain and fell asleep in defeat on the bed waiting for Zoe.

Zoe had returned from the ambush on the MI9 plane and in KORPS everyone celebrated it as a success. Everyone apart from Zoe. The agents led her to he changing rooms and they took of her suit that was sitting on top of her clothes and then removed the annoying handcuffs from Zoe's wrists. Zoe then rubbed her wrists as soon as the cuffs were off, they were red and sore.

The 2 agents then found some guns and then lead Zoe to the cells. Once they had reached the cells one of the agents opened the creaky door and pushed Zoe into the cell and then locked it again.

"The Crime Minister will see you later" said one of the agents through the bars then the two agents walked off laughing and twirling their keys to the end of the corridor. Zoe listened to the laughing getting fainter then it was too quiet to hear.

Zoe turned round and what she saw shocked her. Lying on the bed was Frank all bruised and battered after the interrogation.

"Frank! What have they done to you?" Zoe whispered in shock and crawled over to the bed.

"Frank. Wake up" Zoe whispered and shook Frank's shoulder.

"Wha-" Frank mumbled and opened his eyes to see Zoe sitting in front of him.

"Zoe" Frank said quietly in a croaky voice.

"What have they done to you?" Zoe said examining Frank's body. He had a multiple number of bruises starting to show on his arms, there was bruises showing through his white top and his nose had blood on it from where they punched him and he had a swollen black eye from being punched in the face.

Zoe also had quite a few bruises on her arms and a couple of small bruises on her face from nearly getting punched.

"They. They wanted me to tell them everything about MI9" he said in a wheezy voice.

"But I didn't tell them anything, they gave up on me" he replied.

"You'll be ok Frank" Zoe said. "Your a fighter" she added.

Just then Frank fell asleep again and Zoe went to the other side of the cell and got the blankets and placed them on the sleeping Frank. Just as Zoe put the blankets on Frank the cell door opened quietly and the guard signalled for Zoe to come. She left Frank and the guard took her along to the Crime Ministers office.

Back on the plane...

"Troops prepare for attack on KORPS headquarters at 2pm today" Stella said to the remaining agents who weren't badly injured in the recent fight between KORPS and MI9.

There was a chorus of yeses and ok's and the troops left the front room of the plane and went to the back to prepare.

"Stella?" said Dan. "Will they be alright" he added sadly.

"I'm hoping so" Stella replied back detecting a hint of sadness in Dan's voice. He is clearly missing both of them a lot, Stella thought.

Just then Aneisha's headset that she had put on started to talk and she realised that it was Tom trying to contact her.

"Hey Tom" Aneisha said as she was going outside of the plane but did she know there was someone outside with her as well...

"What's up" replied Tom noticing that there was something wrong.

"Oh nothing much we've just landed and the fact we were ambushed by KORPS" said Aneisha in a normal voice.

"WHAT!" Tom exclaimed through the headset and Aneisha winced at the noise.

"Oh sorry for shouting, how did that happen" said Tom.

"We don't know but most of us are fine just a few casualties. Zoe was fighting with KORPS. Aneisha added.

"Why?" Tom replied confused.

"They decided to bring her along to fight with them and she did. She wasn't allowed to fight against KORPS cause she said that they would hurt Frank if they did" Aneisha said.

"Oh ok so when are you going to attack KORPS HQ" said Tom.

"2pm" Aneisha whispered so no one else would hear her.

"Ok well I'd better go bye" she turned the headset off and then she yelled "aarrgghhh" because a KORPS guard had snuck up on her and grabbed her arms and pulled them behind her back very tightly and it surprised her.

Aneisha was trying to get out but she was stuck in a lock so there was no room for escape. The agent then started dragging her over to a van that had appeared from round the corner.

"Stella, Dan! Help" Aneisha yelled loudly.

"Was that Aneisha?" Stella said to Dan as she heard a faint yelling.

"Yes! She needs our help" Dan said running out of the plane followed by Stella only to see Aneisha being dragged to a van by a KORPS guard in an arm lock kicking, yelling and struggling.

"Aneisha" Dan yelled and ran down the steps to her but by the time he got half way to her Aneisha had already been placed in the van and it started to speed of and Dan tried to chase after it but it was no use. He gave up and yelled out in anger and upset ness of losing his friend "ANEISHA!"

Stella walked over to him and put her arm round his shoulder and walked him back to the plane and she also said "be careful now we don't want to lose anybody else, we've already lost 3 of us"

So they walked back to the plane determined to save Frank, Aneisha and Zoe before it was too late...


	15. The Attack

sorry guys for the late update! :( but here is a lovely 2,650+ word chapter for you guys. My longest chapter for an MI High story yet ;) hope you enjoy it!

* * *

In Italy Dan and Stella minus Aneisha as KORPS took her, were getting ready to attack the KORPS base. They were standing outside the KORPS base after their second briefing in the plane, hiding obviously to not get seen, Dan, Stella and the SWAT team were kitted up and waiting to attack the base in about half an hour. They were monitoring the entrance to make sure nothing bad would happen that could compromise the entire mission or put someone's life's in danger.

Inside the KORPS base, Aneisha was dragged down several dark corridors roughly by a load of guards holding her and they reached a block of cells. Aneisha was thrown in one but to her luck it was the cell to the left of the one Zoe and Frank were in!

"Urrrgghhhh" Aneisha moaned rubbing her arm.

"Is that you Aneisha?" came a voice to the left of her whispering. Aneisha glanced to her left and could make out a shadow, 2 shadows and a glimpse of auburn hair.

"Zoe it's you!" Aneisha squealed and got up and ran to the bars and so did Zoe, they shared a hug through the bars.

"Who's that?" Aneisha nodded to the figure on the ground.

"It's Frank" Zoe said and nodded.

"Is he ok?" Aneisha replied and Zoe nodded. "Sort of, he's a bit bruised, but he's ok" Zoe said.

Zoe crept over to Frank and gave him a gentle shake and he moaned and stirred.

"Aneisha's here" Zoe whisperered and Frank brightened up a bit, he tried to get up and managed with the help of Zoe, and walked over to Aneisha slowly.

"Hey" he mumbled. "How did you get here" Frank added.

"I was ambushed by a KORPS agent" Aneisha said with a tone of anger laced in her voice.

"Bad luck then" Zoe replied. "How are the others?" she added.

"They're ok and they are going to get us out because they are attacking this place later...in about...20 minutes now" Aneisha lowered her voice to a whisper while checking her watch.

"Good" Frank said. "We'll be ready but in the meantime lets just wait" he added. So they all sat down and waited, Aneisha glancing at her watch every odd couple of minutes. They all sat in silence for about 20 minutes when they suddenly heard a crash and alarms going off. They all jumped to their feet and looked out the bars down the busy corridor.

A few minutes earlier, the team outside were ready and awaiting Stella's command to enter. Everyone was equipped with tasers, and gadgets. They all had headsets as well. The KORPS guards guarding the place glanced at their watches and swapped with another pair of guards to take over watch duty. At that time Stella gave the assault team and Dan the signal to go and they charged out of the bushes towards the guards.

The guards were surprised when they found an MI9 assault team charging at them, coming out from nowhere. The assault team tasered the 4 KORPS guards and shoved them to the side.

"1, 2, 3, NOW!" Stella yelled and the assault team burst the doors of the main entrance down and charged in, Dan and Stella in front of the assault As soon as they started running down the first corridor the alarms started blaring and people were rushing everywhere. The first set of KORPS agents came towards the team but were easily defeated.

"Half of you go this way, the other half with us to" Stella yelled over the noise to the assault team and they split in half, one team going down another corridor, the other team with Stella and Dan.

They didn't know this, but as they got closer to the cells Stella's team encountered more KORPS agents in bigger groups and took longer to fight off. When they had finished fighting the last group of KORPS agents- the 5th group, they turned down a corridor with cells.

"Stella, I think we've found the cells!" Dan yelled and she nodded back. They legged it down the really long cell corridor. They were almost halfway down the corridor when suddenly the team stopped. About 20 KiORPS agents had appeared at the end of the corridor. Stella, Dan and the assault team turned round but were faced with another 20 KORPS agents at the start of the corridor that they had come through and they were closer to them. There was nowhere to go, there was only 1 way to get out and that was the corridor but the KORPS agents had occupied their only way out.

40 v 15. Not exactly fair to be honest.

Dan, Stella and 3 agents turned round to face the agents further away from them, while the other 5 MI9 agents did the same. Everyone was in pairs, back to back. Dan, Stella and the others moved forward slowly, and the others behind them moved backwards. They reached about half way and the KORPS agents started advancing towards them.

But luckily Frank, Zoe and Aneisha's cell was slap bang half way down the corridor. As soon as they saw Dan, Stella and the others moving slowly, back to back in front of their cell they yelled.

"Dan!" Zoe yelled and ran to the bars.

"Stella" Frank exclaimed and walked to the cell bars too and Aneisha came over as well.

When Dan and Stella heard their names and they looked to their left and saw Zoe, Aneisha and Frank in their cell.

"Zo, Frank, Aneisha" their names were said excitedly.

"Erm, nows not the best time" Stella said softly.

"We're trapped" Dan spoke softly to Zoe. "Look" he added. So Zoe, Aneisha and Frank had a peek through the bars and noticed about 20 KORPS agents from both ends of the corridor advancing slowly towards Dan and the others.

The KORPS agents were only about 10 metres away on both sides from the team. Dan, Stella and the others in the same line noticed a pipe lying on the ground so they stepped over it. Unfortunately they forgot to tell their other team members who couldn't see as they were watching the others, so when they stood backwards they tripped over the pipe. One agent who was falling over grabbed his 2 team mates tops and they were pulled backwards as well.

Then the other 2 members were pulled down as well. So all 5 agents tripped and fell backwards crashing into Stella and Dan and another agent. 8 of them were on the floor, 5 of them lying on top of Stella, Dan and Fraser. 2 MI9 agents just managed to step out of the way and avoid falling on the floor.

The KORPS agents seized this chance and ran towards the pile of MI9 agents on the floor.

"Get off us, quickly" Stella, Dan and Fraser yelled at the others on top of them and tried to get out.

"Hurry, they're coming" one of the MI9 agents said, who was standing up ready to fight them.

A few of the MI9 agents managed to get up but it was all too late...

All 40 KORPS agents had managed to reach all of the 10 MI9 team members. 7 of the MI9 agents had a small fight but it was no use against 40 KORPS agents so...

The 7 agents standing up were grabbed and had their hands pulled behind their backs and tied up. Dan, Stella and Fraser (the other agents name) who was on the floor were just getting up when they were shoved down again and held there.

Dan grunted as he was shoved down hardly to the cold floor.

They tried to get up, and it was no use. The KORPS agents noticed that they were trying to get up and called for 6 extra people to come over. Then each of them grabbed one either Dan, Stella or Fraser's arms and pinned them down to the floor.

Frank, Zoe and Aneisha were watching this from the cell but couldn't see much due to the group of agents swarming round the others.

About 10 of the agents had gone to tell the Crime Minister what had happened so there was about 30 of them plus the ten MI9 agents left.

Everyone at the side moved out of the way and Frank, Zoe and Aneisha saw 7 agents stood at the side of the corridor tied up and held by KORPS agents. But what they saw on the floor was a bit worse than that for them. Dan, Stella and Fraser were lying on the floor, arms pinned to the floor. Other KORPS agents had their hands on their backs to stop them escaping.

Then a few minutes later another 15 KORPS agents left leaving 15 but they took all the MI9 agents with them. That left 15 KORPS agents with Dan, Stella and Fraser. Then Dan, Stella and Fraser's hands were dragged behind their backs then a pair of handcuffs were put on the three of them and they were pulled to their feet by their arms. Their headsets and communication devices were removed and they lost communication with Tom. Dan, Stella and Fraser were then shoved down the corridor and disappeared out of sight a minute later.

A few agents came back a few minutes later and came into Zoe, Aneisha and Frank's cell. The KORPS agents grabbed them and also handcuffed them behind their backs and took them down several corridors until they reached a room. Zoe, Aneisha and Frank were thrown into the room and the door shut behind them. Dan, Stella, Fraser and all the other MI9 agents were also in that room so as soon as they all saw each other, names were called and greetings were said.

Stella handed Aneisha and Zoe something.

"Use them on my signal, ok?" Stella whispered and the girls nodded.

Suddenly the door swung open and the Crime Minister with her KORPS henchmen came into the room. Silence fell until she started speaking.

"Now we have you all here!" She cackled.

"Some of you are going to be part of a new experiment" she added.

Everyone gulped and paled instantly, that didn't sound too good.

"I would like for this experiment...them 3" She pointed to Dan, Aneisha and Stella.

"And could you bring along these two as well to watch" The Crime Minister pointed to Zoe and Frank.

"Do whatever you need to, just get them to the room" the Crime Minister coldly said and she and some of her henchmen left the room with her.

They were all shocked then suddenly KORPS agents started advancing towards them.

The others tried their best to block them but were just shoved out of the way and Dan, Aneisha, Stella, Zoe and Frank were grabbed by the arms and pulled along.

All 5 of them (Dan, Zoe, Aneisha, Stella and Frank) were yelling out for each other and trying to get out of the guards way or grips.

Dan was really struggling and refusing to move and Zoe was trying to get to him when suddenly the 2 KORPS agents holding him nodded to each other and one of them let go of Dan, and produced a square block object and pressed a button on the top of it and jabbed it into Dan's arm.

Dan slumped into the other KORPS agents arms unconscious.

The KORPS agent weighed Dan, and found that he wasn't too heavy so he picked up the unconscious Dan and swung him over his shoulder. The agent with the taser block motioned to bring the others forward.

The 4 KORPS agents holding Aneisha and Stella tightened their grip on their arms and pulled them forward. Aneisha and Stella stopped struggling as they knew they would end up like Dan if they kept on trying to escape.

"Right let's go. The Crime Ministers waiting for us" the guard with the taser block said and he lead the way. Aneisha and Stella in between a few guards along with the still unconscious Dan.

They had only just got out of the door when Aneisha glanced at Stella and she nodded back to get ready for the signal.

"You know what you should have bought" Stella asked the KORPS agents and they all looked puzzled.

"Better handcuffs, NOW!" Stella yelled again and she and Aneisha broke free from the handcuffs with hair pins. Zoe was only a few metres away inside the room and she broke out of them too. Stella and Aneisha started fighting their little group of agents. Zoe had knocked out the few that was in her room and was freeing the others. She had got Frank, Fraser and 6 other MI9 agents free before a new bunch of KORPS agents burst into the room.

There was fighting going on everywhere, Zoe managed to slip out of the room and help Stella and Aneisha defeat their group. More agents came running round only this time with even more taser blocks.

"How are we going to take on them" Aneisha pointed to the 20 odd agents coming round the corridor. What they didn't notice was there was others behind them too.

Zoe got a weird feeling and spun round to find a KORPS agent right behind her. She started fighting him but realised there was more than one of them.

Aneisha and Stella were too busy fighting the agents in front of them to notice there was some also behind them. Zoe was busy fighting agents in front and behind her. She was proceeding to knock them all out, just 3 to go.

Two agents began fighting Zoe as a distraction to help their fellow agent sneak up behind Zoe and towards Aneisha. Zoe swiftly took them out and turned round at the last minute to see an taser block being aimed at Aneisha.

"ANEISHA!" Zoe yelled and she spun round. But it was all too late as the KORPS agent had already jabbed her in the arm with the taser.

"Zo-!" Aneisha fell to the ground unconscious. Zoe and Stella ran to help her only to be stopped by all the KORPS agents that had made a circle round Aneisha.

Zoe lashed out at them aggressively and took about 4 down swiftly before Stella stood in to help her fight them off. Aneisha was taken away and all was going well for them until a KORPS agent managed to produce a bomb and yelled to his companions. Everyone froze...

"Ready?" he yelled and they all put goggles on. He then chucked the bomb at the floor and it exploded into a big cloud of gas. All the MI9 agents could not see a thing because they didn't have special goggles on so it was just a cloud of thick smoke surrounding them.

"Stella?!" Zoe yelled out scared.

"Where are you?" Stella asked.

"I thought I was beside y-" Zoe fell unconscious to the floor. A KORPS agent had seen her easily and jabbed the thing into her arm.

"Zoe?" Stella called out worried, watching her surroundings.

The smoke was fading and Stella started seeing shadows of the KORPS agents nimbly making their way around her.

Jab. Stella fell to the floor unconscious too.

When the smoke had cleared, the 2 of them were taken to the room along with Frank who was still ok but just not a great fighter.

When Frank came to the room, an unconscious Zoe, Aneisha, Dan and Stella were already there.

"Ah, finally" the Crime Minister lit up.

"What have you done to THEM!" Frank yelled at the Crime Minister and tried to get out of the guards grips but it was no use.

"Oh nothing...yet!" She cackled...

And I'm going to leave it there my story readers!

Sorry for the slight long delay, I just came back from holiday about a week ago and it's cold here :( so I had a few days to get used back to Scottish weather. I have a lot of revision and homework to do so in the next week or two there will bit be much chapters for any of my stories going up here...

Hope y'all liked this chappy and sorry for being so late!

PLEASE REVIEW! I NEED AT LEAST 3 BEFORE WRITING THE NEXT CHAPTER!

Thanks!

MIHighandAlexRider4eva (was MIHigh4eva) xx


End file.
